Voice of an Angel
by SWinchesterLover22
Summary: So this is just an idea I got while listening to Kpop yesterday. The boys were out on a supply run so Teresa decides to treat herself to a nice relaxing shower and then she starts to sing in the shower. Song: everytime we touch yanou's candlelight mix by Cascada /watch?v UlrtJ4qJGZQ


Voice of an Angel

Sam and Dean had gone out to get some supplies, leaving Teresa at the Motel to do some research on their latest case. But since she had the room to herself she decided to treat herself to a nice long relaxing shower. And since the boys were going to be out for a while she decided to do something she hadn't done in a long time, sing in the shower. Just after she started to sing the boys came back from their run a little earlier than planned.

"I can't believe you forgot the keys!" Sam laughed as they entered their room, but was stopped when this soft Angel like voice came to his ears.

"_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me. I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why, Without you it's hard to survive."_

Dean looked over towards the bathroom, "Is that . . ." He started but was shushed by Sam.

"_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. Need you by my side." Teresa sang softly making both the boys' mouths drop to the floor."_

"I didn't know she could sing!" Dean whispered.

"Neither did I." Sam whispered back as he walked closer to the door. He couldn't believe that he had never heard Teresa sing before.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static. And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky. Can't you hear my heart beat so... I can't let you go. Want you in my life._'

Just then they heard flapping sounds from behind them and they turn to see that Drade, Gabriel and Cas had appeared.

"What are you two . . ." Drade trailed off when the boys throw their fingers to their lips telling her to be quiet.

"_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all. You make me rise when I fall_"

The angels and red headed huntress's eyes flew open as Teresa's voice hit their ears.

"Is that Sweet Tart?" Gabe asked in a hushed voice as he walked over to the boys.

"Yes it is." Sam said, still trying to wrap is mind around how beautiful his lover's voice sounded.

"_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. Need you by my side._"

"Wow she sounds amazing." Cas whispered happily because her voice reminded him so much of heaven.

"She sounds almost as good as you do Drade." Dean smirks earning him a bitch face from her.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static. And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so... I can't let you go. Want you in my life._"

The group all stopped talking so they could listen to Teresa as she finished her song.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. Need you by my side._'

After she had finished singing she decided that she would make the boys something special for dinner. So she stepped out of the shower, and since she thought she was the only one in the motel room, she wrapped the towel around herself and stepped out of the bathroom only to see five pairs of eyes staring at her in disbelief.

"Ah! How long have you guys been here?" She asked as a shook horror look came to her face.

"For a while. Oh and nice outfit." Drade smirked nodding her head at the towel wrapped around Teresa.

"What?" Teresa asked as she looked down only to have her face go beat red because she was only wearing a towel. She turned and ran back into the washroom and slammed the door behind her.

Sam went to the dresser they were sharing and grabbed some cloths for her before knocking on the door.

"Teresa, it's me. I have your cloths." Sam said softly as he held out her cloths.

The door opened slightly as a small slender hand reached out and grabbed the cloths before slamming the door. Gabriel and Dean couldn't help but laugh as Sam jumped back, the door just missing his face. A couple of minutes passed before the door opened to reveal a clothed and very embarrassed Teresa. Sam went over and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about Teresa." Sam said softly almost pulling her towards the others.

"Ya you sounded amazing." Cas chimed as he grabbed her hand and kissed it. "You remind me so much of heaven when I was a young fledging."

"Cas is right, Sweet Tart." Gabe smiled patting her on her shoulder.

Teresa's face turned a deeper shade of red as the angels complimented her. Sam smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You do sound amazing. I can't believe you never told me you could sing." He said pulling her close.

"I-I just never thought I sounded good." Teresa said softly lower her head.

"Well you don't sound good." Dean stated earning a sad face from Teresa. And before he could continue Drade reached over and smacked him over the head, "Ow! Hey! If you let me finish I said you don't sound good because you sound great!"

A smile came to Teresa face, "Thanks guys that means a lot."

"I wonder if there's anything else I don't know about you." Sam whispers seductively in to her ear.

Teresa turned and placed a kiss on his lips, "I bet there a few things."

"Ow! You guys could wait till we leave you know!" Dean gags before heading towards the door. Nobody saw the couple for the rest of the night while Teresa told, and showed Sam everything.


End file.
